Ma fenêtre sera toujours ouverte pour toi
by Faerie714
Summary: Un fenêtre ouverte laisse toujours quelque chose entré.. Et parfois, même quand elle est fermé!


**Dans cet OS, Stiles à déjà fait son coming out. Donc, tout le monde sait qu'il est gay et tout le monde l'a accepter. Alors, pas de moment gênant (malheureusement) quand il doit l'annoncer à son père, à Scott, etc..**

Aussi, merci d'avance pour les reviews que vous aller me laisser en grand nombre (message subtile? Haha! :P) Je lis toutes les reviews qui me me sont laissé et à chaque fois, je suis toute heureuse et sur un petit nuage et sa m'encourage à trouver des idées et à les écrire! Merci aussi à toute celles mis sur mes autres OS! Bon. J'arrête de vous embêtez, ce n'est pas pour lire mes délire de fanauteur heureuse que vous êtes ici!

Donc, bonne lecture! J'espère que sa vous plaira!

**Fraîchement corrigé par Dampkring! Mercii beaucoup pour la correction! :) **

* * *

**Ma fenêtre sera toujours ouverte pour toi**

Tous les soirs, à 10h00 précisément, je montais me coucher. Et tous les soirs, à 10h10 précisément, Derek entrait dans ma chambre par la fenêtre. C'était toujours la même chose depuis quelques mois et j'aimais beaucoup cette habitude. Je repensais souvent à comment tout avait commencé.

/Flash Back/

-3 mois plus tôt-

Il était très tard, et je me préparais à aller me coucher, j'avais passé toute ma soirée à faire des recherches pour Scott et à faire mes devoirs.  
J'enlevais mon chandail quand on lança une petite pierre à ma fenêtre, je sursautais légèrement en me demandant qui était assez timbré pour venir lancer des cailloux à ma fenêtre à 1 heure du matin. Je me dirigeai vers cette dernière et l'ouvris.

- Quoi? Chuchotais-je. Scott, c'est toi?

Une voix rauque et incertaine me confirma que ce n'était pas Scott.

- C'est pas Scott.  
- Derek? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, à 1h00 du mat' en plus!  
- J'peux monter?  
- Hein? Heuu non. J'veux dire, quoi?!  
- Je monte.  
- Quoi? Tu peux pas monter! Mon père est là!

Inutile de discuter avec lui. C'est Derek. Il arriva sur le toit et me poussa légèrement pour entrer dans ma chambre. Même si il faisait noir dans ma chambre, je pouvais voir qu'il avait une mine affreuse, et le mot était faible!

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

Il était sale, les yeux rougis et soulignés d'énormes cernes. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés à plusieurs endroits.

- Tu es tout pâle! Je vais te chercher un verre d'eau. Je reviens. Bouge pas.

Je partis rapidement et revins avec un énorme verre d'eau. Je le lui tendis.

- Merci.

Derek Hale viens de me dire merci?! Vu son état, il faut que je m'attende à une nuit surprenante et sans sommeil. Par chance qu'on était vendredi soir.  
Il s'assit sur mon lit, le dos collé sur le mur, les genoux ramenés à son torse.

- Alors.. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Je vis des larmes couler le long de ses joues.  
Ok. La situation devient vraiment, mais vraiment trop étrange. Me dis-je dans ma tête.  
Je m'assis à ses cotés, dans la même position. J'avais déjà renoncé à le faire parler. Si il était venu me voir, il allait sûrement faire quelque chose, ou peut-être pas..

- Tout est de ma faute, tu sais? Je n'aurais jamais dû lui faire confiance. À cause de moi, tous sont morts.  
- ... Est-ce que tu as bu?

Il sourit. Un sourire d'excuse et de regret.

- Un peu.. ..Beaucoup en fait.  
- Derek, pourquoi tu es dans cet état?  
- J'ai essayé d'oublier, de me dire que ce n'était pas de ma faute, que j'étais jeune. Mais, je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Maintenant, je suis seul. Et j'en ai marre. Je déteste être seul.

Il parlait sans me regarder. Son regard était dans le vide.

- Tu n'es pas seul, tu peux toujours aller voir Scott ou moi tu sais..  
- Scott est un idiot. Il est obnubilé par Allison. Elle va faire la même chose que l'autre. Le trahir et le briser.  
- ... Je sais que nous n'avons pas.. De très bons termes tout les deux, mais si tu te sens seul ou que tu veux parler..  
- ... Si je te raconte tout, tu jures de ne rien dire à personne?  
- Bien sur, je sais garder des secrets.  
- C'est bien plus qu'un secret, Stiles. C'est un fardeau, un truc qui te détruit petit à petit de l'intérieur jusqu'à ce que tu n'en puisses plus.  
- Raconte Derek. Si c'est aussi dur à porter que tu le dis, tu ne dois pas être le seul à le supporter.

Et il me raconta tout. Comment il avait rencontré Kate, comment elle l'avait trahie et comment sa famille était morte. Et vers 3h30 du matin, il fini de raconter son passé. Un passé extrêmement sombre.

- Derek.. Je comprends que tu t'en veuilles, mais ce n'est vraiment pas de ta faute.. Elle est cinglée cette fille. Une psychopathe avec des fusils.

Le silence s'installa.

- Stiles.. Merci.. Vraiment. Après toutes ces années, j'allais craquer.  
- Si tu as besoin de parler ou d'être moins seul, je suis là, je veux que ce soit clair. J'ai beau être un hyperactif, je sais écouter et je ne veux pas que tu fasses de conneries à cause de cette.. folle.  
- Merci... Je peux.. Rester?  
- Bien sur.

Et on s'endormit un à coté de l'autre.  
Le lendemain, quand je me réveillai, j'étais seul. Je vis une note posé sur mon réveil-matin.

Merci.

Je me promis ce matin là que je ne le lâcherai plus.

- Je serai toujours là pour toi Derek. Me dis-je à moi même.

Le soir même, vers 11h30, il revint en me demandant si ça me dérangeait. Je lui fit signe que non et de venir s'installer. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, jusqu'à s'endormir. Et avec le temps, notre relation avait évolué. Nous sommes devenus plus intime et maintenant, nous sortions ensemble.

/Fin Flash Back/

J'étais dans mon lit, il entra et me salua d'un léger baiser. Il se mit en boxer et me rejoignit. Il était diablement confortable! La forme de nos corps s'épousait parfaitement. Nous parlions de notre journée, entrelacés, quand la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit lentement. Je n'eu que le temps de pousser Derek en bas du lit, du coté opposé à la porte, que mon père apparut.

- Stiles, je viens de recevoir un appel, il faut que j'y aille.  
- Hueimm? Oh, d'accord..

Il faisait noir, mais la lumière du corridor entrait par la porte semi ouverte. J'étais stressé. Extrêmement stressé. Par chance que Derek était caché.

- Stiles?  
- Ouais?  
- Pourquoi il y a des pieds qui dépasse de ton lit?

Je regardais au pied de mon lit et vis les orteils de Derek qui dépassaient. Et merde!

- Humm.. C'est juste.. Un pied en plastique.. Pour en science..  
- Ah, d'accord..

Il refermait la porte quand les ''orteils en plastiques'' bougèrent. Et évidemment, il le remarqua.

- Stiles?  
- Ouii?  
- T'es sérieux avec les orteils en plastique? Je sais qu'il est là, Derek. Vous n'êtes pas trop subtile. Ça fait même un moment que je le sais.  
- Quoi? Mais de quoi tu parles?  
- Tu oublies souvent de barrer la porte de ta chambre, et comme tu le sais, elle ne se clenche pas. Donc quand elle est déverrouillée, elle  
s'ouvre toute seule, et que pour aller dans ma chambre je passe devant la tienne. Fais le calcul et tu comprendras. Bonne nuit.

Sur ce, il referma la porte et partit travailler.

Derek se leva et me fit de gros yeux.

- Tu ne barres pas ta porte quand tu sais qu'elle s'ouvre toute seule?!  
- Et toi? Pourquoi t'as bougé! Et je n'y pense pas à tous les soirs! Mais au moins, il a l'air de bien prendre que tu viennes dormir avec moi. Tu n'auras plus à t'enfuir chaque matin!  
- De un, tu m'as poussé en bas du lit et je suis tombé sur un de tes souliers. Ce n'était pas très confortable et de deux, je ne pense pas que demain matin, je vais descendre prendre mon petit déjeuner.  
- Ouais.. Il faudrait une présentation officielle..  
- C'est ce que je me disais.  
- J'en parlerai avec mon père demain, et tu viendras souper. On mangera de la pizza, ça va être plus.. Relax.  
- Mouais..

Sur ce, Derek revint dans le lit et on s'endormit paisiblement.

!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!

-Le lendemain matin-  
- Salut papa! Comment ça s'est passé hier au travail?  
- Stiles..  
- Ahh! J'oubliais! Ce soir, je te présente Derek! Il vient manger! T'occupes pas du souper, on mange de la pizza! Bonne journée!

Je partis rapidement à l'école avant qu'il ne me pose des questions ou qu'il proteste.  
Scott remarqua que j'étais plus agité que d'habitude. Il me demanda plusieurs fois ce qui se passait, et à chaque fois, je l'ignorais.

Revenu à la maison, je sautai dans la douche et me prépara psychologiquement à cette soirée.

À 5h30, la sonnette de la maison retentit. À l'heure, comme toujours.

- Salut!  
- Salut!

Mon père arriva.

- Bonsoir.  
- Bonsoir, monsieur.

Derek ne savait pas sur quel pied danser.

- Stiles, fais le entrer, à moins que tu veuilles qu'il ne reste dehors. Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine

Je m'exécutai et on le suivit.

- Alors.. P'pa, Derek, Derek, P'pa..  
- Je peux te poser des questions, Derek?

Et merde! Derek et les questions! Ça ne fait pas bon ménage du tout! Et pour la subtilité papa! T'es le meilleur!  
- P'pa..  
- Pas de problème. Me coupa Derek.  
- En fait, je vais vous posez tous les deux des questions. Ça fait un petit bout que je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui ce passe sous mon toit.

Je rougis un peu. Je ne pouvais quand même pas lui dire que Derek Hale entrait tout les soirs dans ma chambre par la fenêtre depuis 3 mois!

- Alors.. Depuis combien de temps tu.. Visites mon fils?  
- 3 mois.

Je fermai les yeux. Il avait décidé la carte de la vérité. Merde!

- Oh.. Alors j'ai été au courant assez vite..  
- Depuis quand tu le sais, au juste?  
- 2 mois et demi environ..

Je blêmis. Depuis 2 mois et demi?!

- Oh bah merde.. Chuchotais-je  
- Et comment vous vous êtes.. Rapprochés? Je savais que vous vous connaissiez mais pas à ce point.

Je vis que Derek ne savait pas trop quoi répondre.

- P'pa.. Disons que c'est compliqué. Mais..  
Derek me coupa.  
- J'ai eu une période difficile et Stiles m'a aidé.  
- D'accord.

La sonnette résonna une deuxième fois, c'était la pizza.

- Stiles, tu vas répondre?  
- Heumm.. Ouais, J'reviens!

Je revins quelques minutes plus tard avec la pizza et Derek finissait de répondre à une autre question. Je servis tout le monde et on mangea en parlant.

- Bon. Je ne vais pas être le méchant papa qui interdit plein de trucs, même si il est déjà un peu tard, mais je ne suis pas trop fort sur les démonstrations publiques, alors..  
- Pas de problèmes P'pa!

Nous finîmes de manger et mon père monta pour nous laisser seuls. On décida de ''regarder'' un film. ''Regarder'' puisque, disons que nous étions occupés à autre chose.

Nous étions heureux. Derek avait surpassé l'idée que tout était de sa faute et avait trouvé quelqu'un avec qui partager sa vie. Et de mon coté, j'avais aussi trouvé quelqu'un avec qui partager ma vie, mais aussi une personne que mon père pouvait supporter, ce qui, je crois, était assez essentiel pour le bonheur de tous.

Fin!

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé! Pour la fin, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire.. Mon choix était fixé sur une Happy End, mais c'est assez dur de finir un texte... (pour moi en tout cas!) Laissez des reviews! J'adore sa! Et n'hésitez pas à critiquer (faut que sa reste constructif) parce que je veux m'améliorer pour écrire les meilleures OS/Fics possible! :)**

Mercii! :)


End file.
